


I’ll be Your Wolf, If You’ll Be Mine

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, F/M, Feral Stiles, Good Peter, Orphan Stiles, The Alpha Pack, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the smallest and the most fragile of things grow into the strongest of beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for a fic where Stiles was an orphan werewolf, and for some godforsakenfuckup I created this. I need so much more than 15minutes for this shit!

 

The stranger grins at him, all bloodied fangs showing off, and all he can do is whimper and grasp on to the lifeless body of his mother who had done her best to protect him; but all it did was leave her dead and broken.

 

`Mama.´ Genim whimpers and rubs his little face against his Mama’s chest trying to find the familiar beat underneath the layer of fabric and skin, but it is all so silent and unfamiliar.

 

The wolf laughs as it circles him and his mama, the sound of fighting in the distance and the sounds of their pack dying has the little pup so very afraid that the smell is thick in the cold autumn air and it feeds the four wolves that attacked him and his mother.

 

`Little pup all alone,´ the bear of a man laughs, it makes Genim press harder against his mother’s chest willing her heart to beat again, because she can protect him when daddy’s not around.

 

`Mama.´ the little boy whimpers and rubs his face against the side of his mama’s face, she’s still pretty even with all the blood and the missing eye.

 

`Don’t worry little one, we’ll take care of you, won’t we Ennis? ´ The female Alpha asks with a cruel grin on her face, `We can have a little bit of fun.´

 

`Mama.´ The little pup whimpers and holds on tightly to his mother like he did when the sky rumbled and exploded, his mama would rub his back soothingly while his dad would encase them both with his strong arms and firm body.  

 

`Not so pretty anymore, is she Kali?´ the one called Ennis asks as he walks over to Genim and pulled the boy out of his hiding place by the scruff of his neck dangling Genim like he weighed nothing.

 

`No.´ Kali grinned before kicking the lifeless body until it was rolled to lay face down in the bloodied ground, laughing as she kicked and kicked the already broken body.

 

Genim screamed for Kali to stop, screamed for his mama while being tucked under the arm of the giant of a man. The wolves didn’t stop laughing not until a furious roar broke through the trees and the familiar figure of his Alpha came barreling through the trees, bloodied and wounded, but the sight of his perished mate had the Alpha hesitating long enough for Kali to attack him and kill him without much effort.

 

The head of his Alpha, his father rolled off like it had barely been attached, and dropped not too far from both the body of the man who had always made Genim feel like he was safe and protected from all the evils of the world. Seeing his mother and father lay side by side, dead and bloodied broke something within the little boy who had stopped struggling against the cruel hold; the little boy had stopped screaming and just stared at the two lifeless figures.

 

`Such weak parent’s, ´ Kali snorted as she kicked the head around like a ball, eyeing the little boy who to her pleasure looked absolutely broken, but then the little boy shifted into a little ball of fur that tumbled out of Ennis’ hold, the little ball of fur yelped as it hit the ground and shook its head before taking off running.

 

Genim ran although he wanted to crawl up alongside his parents, but he knew he had to hide because his mama had told him to run and to hide but they had been caught and now she was dead. Genim ran as fast as he could, not knowing where he was going just knowing he had to run and hide as the bad ones were chasing him. Genim ran until he couldn’t and he just collapsed on the ground, whimper and whining as he tried to find some strength to move on, in his desperation he let out his pathetic little howl which had always had his father and mother running to his side with his aunties and uncles close behind.

 

He could see the female Alpha coming towards him, she Kali only a few feet away from him and he waited for her to grab him or kill him, and frankly Genim didn’t care anymore, but suddenly someone told her to stop; it was male and Genim recognized it as the man who had come to call on his father just a few days ago.

 

`Leave it. It’s too small to survive long.´ the voice said with distaste, `and he’s on Hale land, we don’t want to go to war with them.´

 

Genim trembled while struggling to breathe in, his brain struggling to take in the information, the name Hale was familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time. Genim whimpered and whined as he could hear the pack of Alpha’s leaving him to die in the cold night, Genim hated the cold and the dark and fear quickly sneaked into his heart and it made it so much harder to breathe.

 

A terrifying darkness came first with dark little spots that disturbed his vision, and then spread into complete darkness and in his desperation Genim howled for his family one more time before it became impossible for him to bring forth even the simplest of sounds, in his confusing state of fear and sorrow little Genim Stilinski could barely hear that someone was approaching him. The little pup feared who or what it could be and he let out a little cry and curled tightly in on himself, and before he knew it a state of nothingness washed over him and everything just stopped as a unfamiliar darkness took him.

 

Genim knew he was being carried, he can hear the steady beating of an unfamiliar heart, the scent is unfamiliar to him but one thing is clear this person who was carrying him was a werewolf and that did nothing to ease his fears. And for a moment little Genim tries to fight against the hold that keeps him off of the ground, but soon the exhaustion takes him back into the darkness.

 

There are a lot of voices around him, growling and snarling, and he is so very afraid especially when he realizes that he is surrounded by unfamiliar werewolves, he wakes up with the startled realization that he is surrounded by wolves. He tumbles from somewhere high, a couch his terrified mind supplies while he tries to back away from the other pack; he was a lonely cub surrounded by an unfamiliar pack and that was never a safe place for a pup.When his back hit something solid and unyielding, he curled up into a tight little ball and just hoped they’d kill him much faster than what the Alpha’s had done with his mother.

 

`Poor thing is terrified,´ a gentle voice says while another one pointed out that the pup had been near the border of the Stilinski pack’s, the male voice sounded strained and worried while mentioning that he had heard the pack had but one pup.

 

`I’ve heard the same,´ the woman who smelled like and Alpha said, `the Alpha and his mate, if I remember correctly have a son.´ The room goes silent and Genim knows they are all looking at him.

 

`There is no way in hell Alec Stilinski would dump his son on our land.´ a stern male voice growls, `He’d never let his son anywhere near the border.´

 

`What if he’s just lost his way? ´ the kind voice suggests, she is very close but Genim does not dare to uncurl himself to confirm this to be true.

 

`He’s hurt and covered in blood.´ another female with a kind voice says, `Perhaps he got attacked by a mountain lion and ran off.´ the suggestion is met with doubt but still the Alpha agrees they must inform the Stilinski pack of what has been found on their lands before they take any further action in regards of the offspring trembling in the corner of the room.

 

`What transpired has been enough to frighten the poor thing into such a state,´ the voice of an elderly woman says, she sounds stern but kind at the same time, but it is still not enough to make the little wolf uncurl himself, `A pup this young should not be able to shift this perfectly.´

 

`How young?´ the woman with the kind voices is terrifyingly close, Genim can almost feel her hand hovering above him and he fights the urge to uncurl and bite her; she is not to touch him, no one but pack can touch him, he needs to smell like pack and family.

 

`In human age, I’d say perhaps four but no older than six.´ the old woman says there’s sadness in her voice.

 

`Almost the same age as Ian would be.´ the kind woman says with sadness in her voice.

 

Genim shifts, trying to get further away from the hand when he hears the a door open and his instinct drives him up on his feet and he runs off, the scent of the forest pulling him onward regardless of the pain he is in.  

 

Genim runs avoiding getting caught by one of the Beta’s that takes off chasing him, calling for him to stop. Genim runs past the Alpha and her mate. He runs towards the direction of the howls that are coming from the direction of what he hopes will be the border of his pack, for the howls remind him of the ones his father has done when summoning other packs for talks. He is chased by the Beta and the Alpha couple, but the Alpha’s halt for a few minutes when they reach the border while the male Beta that had chased after him continued into the land that had been part of Genim’s family.

 

Genim continues running until he reaches his parents, he curls beside his parents, he is aware that neither one is whole; they’ve been torn in half and his father’s head is missing. There is a part of the pup that understands his parents aren’t there, but their scent is and that is enough to keep him near the bodies seeking comfort and protection.  

 

~*~

 

Talia Hale stares down at the little cub that tries to seek shelter and comfort from the dead Alpha pair, she stares at the carnage and then at the little cub that pushes itself between the two bodies that have been laid side by side as if they were resting curled up together under the night sky, the cub whimpers and whines as it lays itself down, its headresting on the chest of Alpha Stilinski, the little head moving slightly as the poor creature whines and whimpers.

 

She can smell the death of the entire Stilinski pack, and she can smell Alpha’s all hiding and watching her and her pack. Talia looks down at the cub, she had only once before seen the little creature with brown-grey fur and back then he had been so small and fragile, pale and wrinkly in the arms of Alpha Stilinski who had been so very proud of his newborn son just because he had managed to stay in his mother’s womb long enough to survive the birth. Some had whispered that the cub would die before the end of spring, and she too had doubted the will of the child, but had said none instead offered her congratulations to the parents and handed over a small gift to the new parents.

 

Talia feels so very sorry for the little cub, and makes a move towards it, ready to do the right thing. The pup opens its honey-colored eyes and starts to growl at her, baring his littlefangs at her placing himself protectively over what remains of its parents.

 

`Shhh, little one.´ she says gently, her claws are out and ready.

 

`Tia, what are you going to do? ´

 

`The merciful thing, Peter.´ Talia says as she continues approaching the cub, feeling the eyes of the Alpha’s on her and sensing the fear in the cub growing, but the closer she gets the more firmly the cub stands over its fathers remains.

 

`You can’t.´ Peter says bolting past his sister, his Alpha, he goes to stand between her and the cub that growls as fiercely as it cans but the sound is anything but threatening.

 

`Peter, what will you have me do, leave him here for those who already decimated his pack? They will make his death a slowone.´ Talia doesn’t voice her suspicion that the Alpha’s might allow the cub to live, just so that they may play with it until it either goes mad or dies a slow painful death.

 

`We could take him. Care for him.´ Peter says looking over at the cub, its spirit is strong enough to stand up to an Alpha like his sister surely it will be strong enough to survive the death of its parents.

 

`Peter.´ Talia sighs, running her hand over her face, ready to point out all the reasons why she is notable to raise another Alpha’s cub when he continues to speak.

 

`Martha and I will raise him, ´ Peter says while trying to hide the cub from his sisters piercing gaze.

 

`Peter, please be reasonable.´ Talia says with a frustrated sigh, `Do you really wish to make Martha relive the death of your son? Because that is what will happen, that child, ´ she points at the cub who has stopped growling, `will wither and die, slowly and neither one of you can stop it.´

 

`He won’t. ´ Peter says with a sure voice, because he feels it in his bones. The pup is so much stronger than they could ever imagine.

 

`Peter.´ Talia groans before flashing her Alpha gaze on her brother, `You will step aside. You will let me end him.´ she knows he will obey, even if he tries to struggle against her command he will yield and he does with pleading words.

 

The cub continues growling, at her as she walks over to the dead Stilinski, she makes a move for the cub and sees it realizing what is to come and it bolts from her reaching grasp and as her mate comes to her aid it snaps its teeth at them before running off into the woods; they hear the moment the Alpha’s take chase, and Talia orders Peter to stay but his will makes him move which leads for their older brother and Talia’s husband to drag him out of the Stilinski grounds.

 

Talia hears the victorious howl of an Alpha in the distance and lowers her head for a moment of silence, when she looks up there is nothing but hatred in her younger brother’s eyes.  

 

10 Years Later 

 

Peter is running through the woods with his pack, chasing the buck that they will bring down tonight, it is a magnificent creature strong and fearless; one of its antlers broken from the previous week when it drove it through Laura’s stomach.

 

They are working like a well-oiled machine, but the kill is stolen right from underneath their noses by a flash of light-brown and grey fur, the buck falls with a desperate sound.

 

The young wolf stands alone muzzle bloodied and teeth red and sharp. Peter knows the pup is young and without pack just by the scent, and the scent also tells him this isn’t just a wolf but a werewolf just like him.  

 

The young wolf bares his teeth at Peter and his pack as they circle it and the kill, a kill that should have been there’s and not this Omega’s that had come to trespass on their land.  The golden eyes are not panicked as they should be; there is determination and hunger in those eyes. Peter orders his pack to stay back, just for a while as he assesses the pup before him; the youngling takes its chance and starts to tear into its kill eyes focused on its surroundings. The wolf never relaxes simply glares and eats as fast as it possible.  

 

The young wolf is thin, sickly so, and Peter wonders how long it has been since it ate last. Suddenly the young wolf pulls out its bloody snout from the creature, there gently held between its teeth is the heart, and then the young wolf bolts which is very strange considering how it should have been starving and hungry to eat all the best of its kill; but there it goes running off leaving the prey for Peter and his pack to do as they wish with it.

 

Peter orders his pack to take the kill to the house, considering that it is on their land it belongs to the Hale’s while he chases after the young wolf keeping at a safe distance; the young wolf is not only sickly looking but also running on only three of its legs as it keeps one of its front paws raised of the ground, and one of the back legs looks stiff when leaping over a fallen tree Peter hears a pained whimper escape the young wolf.

 

Suddenly the young wolf drops down amongst what looks like a set of bones, dropping the heart on the ground which looks almost cared for; it is as if someone had kept the forest from claiming the spot, leaving the bones easy to see.  

 

The wolf whimpers and nudges at the heart gently, letting out a tiered sigh, closing its eyes amongst the bones.

 

Peter turns back to his human form and looks over at the scene before him, the land belongs to the Hale’s now ever since Peter had chased the Alpha’s off this patch of land; but there had been a time when this had been part of the late Stilinski pack.

 

It hit’s Peter like punch in the chest when he realizes the spot the pup is laying on, that was the spot where Alpha Stilinski and his mate had been left for the forest to claim.

 

Peter struggles to breathe for a moment. Surely this young pup could not be the Stilinski cub. He approaches the clearing, carefully which causes the exhausted wolf to raises its head and look at Peter who tries to show the young wolf by his posture that he means no harm; the young wolf growls and bares his teeth at him, paws reaching out over the bones that are all it has left of its parents.

 

Peter tries to remember the names that had been attached to the bones, the name that had been given to a little boy who had lost his family and pack before he could learn the ways of the wolves. There had been many nights when Peter had thought about the little boy, wondered about his death and blamed it on his sister who had allowed it to happen.

 

`Genim, right? ´ Peter says voice soft and gentle.

 

The wolf tilts its head and for a moment the growling and teeth baring ends, only to start again as Peter moved closer.

 

`Do you remember me? ´ Peter asks very gently, `I’m the one who found you that night, when your parents were killed.´ Peter isn’t sure how much of what he is saying registers with the wolf, if the boy has been living in his wolf form alone in the woods for ten years then the chance of the young boy understanding any of this might be farfetched. `I wanted to keep you, but my Alpha didn’t think you’d survive.´ the word Alpha has the wolf rising up on its paws, snarling fiercely eyes glowing like the flames that had burned Peter’s home and family to the ground. There is a danger there, he senses it, and backs away as he feels he might get his.

 

`You’re hurt, little wolf.´ Peter says, sitting down on the ground, looking at the body that looks like it had gone through too many hardships.

 

The young wolf stays on guard, unmoving although Peter senses the pain and exhaustion it is feeling, he can hear the struggling breathes and the uneven beats of a tiered heart; he can smell the infection setting in the body before him, the stomach of the wolf should be rumbling and the smell of the blood of the heart should be so very enticing for a starving wolf. Peter sits and waits, he knows that the sickly body will eventually give in to unconsciousness, and so he ignores the calls of his pack and watches the young wolf. When the young wolf finally blacks out and falls over the bones in a heap of skin and bones, Peter begins to move each movement cautious; his hands tremble as he reaches out to touch the body that is so young but so worn and torn.

 

The body does neither twitch nor flinch at his touch, nor does it make a move as he uses strips of old stripped and torn fabric he finds on the ground to bind the muzzle and paws before lifting the creature fur-covered creature. With running feet he carries the unconscious body to the house, Laura stands on the porch when he emerges from the tree line her eyes grow wide at the sight of him and the unconscious body in his arms.

 

`Call Deaton.´ Peter barks at her as she makes a move towards him, she nods and runs into the house, `Someone get the door to the cellar, and the cage.´

 

He has had time to think about what to do while running through the Preserve, and makes his way through the foyer and into the kitchen where there is a hidden doorway leading down into the lower-levels of the house or as the younger members of the pack call the dungeons. There are shocked gasps as he passes his fellow pack members, but he ignores them as he can sense the young wolf awakening, and he will not allow it to wonder wounded and ill around the Preserve.He reaches the cages, and lays the creature down on the floor, unbinds its fragile legs but leaves the makeshift muzzle before stepping out and closing the cage door.

 

`Why bring an Omega?´ the familiar voice of one of his Beta’s asks, sounding ever so slightly disgusted at the sight of the creature in the cage. The wolf starts to whine, before they sound changes into rumbling growls, and then back to desperate growls as it tries to remove the muzzle.

 

`He needs our help, that’s why, Scott.´ Peter answers as he takes a seat on the bench by the door out of the dungeon, he watches as the muzzle comes off. His guest looks baffled at first then worried and reaches for the strips of dirty cloth and moves into the back of the cage so that its back is protected.

 

Peter sits silently watching the Omega who keeps what it has left of its parents close to it, eyes watching Peter steadily and every time Peter moves the wolf in the cages lunges forward, he has no doubt the wolf has figured out that Peter is an Alpha.

 

`A feral werewolf? ´ Deaton hums disapprovingly as he enters the chamber with several holding cells, `Why not just turn a few more teenagers, they are much easier to control.´

 

`He fascinates me.´ Is all Peter says, he watches Deaton approach the wolf, the man pauses suddenly and turns to look at Peter and when he speaks Peter feels a cold chill run through him.

 

`You’ve caught the Alpha slayer? ´

 

The Alpha slayer had been running around Beacon Hill’s for the past five years, there had been a time when Peter had thought it just a rumor a tale to tell to Alpha’s that dared to enter BeaconHill’s with thoughts of invasion but when more and more Alpha’s were found dead and gutted hisdoubts began to falter; more so when Deucalion was found beheaded and his heart missing while Kali was ripped into shreds,Ennis had perished but a week earlier his spine torn out of his body.

 

Peter stares at the young wolf, who bares his teeth at him ignoring Deaton as if he was nothing more than a piece of lint.

 

`I can put him down now.´ Deaton says laying his bag down on the floor, voice low and soft so not to startle the caged beast.

 

`No.´ Peter says, voice firm with conviction, `You are to tend to his wounds. Not to kill him.´

 

Deaton looks at Peter as if he had lost his mind.

 

`He will kill you, Peter, he will because that is what he does.´

 

 

 

 

 


	2. All it Takes is One Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emissary was not one of Peter Hale’s favorite people. But he needed the man to help him with the care of the injured wolf. Still, it did not suggest that Peter cared much for Alan Deaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friends (and I use that term very loosely at the moment) have decided each to choose one of my previous 15 min tales and have me right a chapter to it in 15 minutes (I fear it to be a sign of their weak imagination) and the Lady who shall today be called Fang (her favorite Final Fantasy 13 character) has chosen this little story. She also told me to create something with Deaton and Peter interaction and this is what happened, oh and Fang asked for me to have Derek and Boyd as best friends or at least mention such a relationship (I had to remind her I’ve only got 15 minutes and not 115 minutes). This is nothing like the original chapter I wrote for this story but I sort of like it but I don’t know why….?

 

`He will kill you Peter, ´ the Deaton tells him, warns him really, ` He will because it is what he does.´

 

Peter does not doubt it, not for a minute. There is no doubt that if given the opportunity the little wolf would take the chance to kill him and his pack. He'd heard everything about the Alpha killer. But there was something about this little wolf that urges him to at least attempt to save it, help it instead of abandoning him or ending it like his sister had thought would be for the best; Peter had never forgiven Talia Hale for her choice or for allowing the little wolf to escape even if it had saved the young life. 

 

Peter gazes at the young pup, starved and weak but still in those glowing amber eyes he sees strength that is too glorious to just end. There's a sense of pride in his heart at the knowledge that he'd seen this will long before anyone else had.

 

 The little wolf is huddled in the farthest corner of the cage, growling and snapping its fangs at him when their eyes catch. The little creature, sick and weak, wants to kill him.

 

`I do not doubt it.´ Peter says with the smallest of smirks, eyes still on the pup which lunges forward when the Alpha allows his eyes to bleed crimson, there was something almost rabid about the little wolfs reaction. But that could be removed from the little one.

 

`Then let me put him down.´ Deaton said voice low and soft,  `no need to risk the safety of your pack Peter.´ With those words the Emissary pulls out the handgun he always carried with him a habit born during the time when the Alpha Pack stepped into Beacon Hills, when they slaughtered one pack and killed off several other people; Deaton's own sister was one amongst hundreds of dead.

 

Seeing the gun causes the pup to bare its fangs and lunge forward, eyes wild and determined. The thin body hits the thick bars of the cell and the sickly creature yelps with pain and whimpers all the way back to the safety of its corner where the wolf continued to whine miserably. But its eyes never shift away from the gun, which shows both Deaton and Peter that the pup was familiar with this form of weapon.

 

`Do your really wish to end the life you helped deliver Alan?´ Peter asked while struggling to ignore the distressed sounds coming from the little wolf, he doesn’t even notice how the Emissary freezes gun in one hand, `You do know who that little Omega is, do you not Alan?´ Deaton turns, slowly, to look at the creature that goes back to growling at the both of them. The veterinarian is trying to get a better look at the unhappy pup, to catch something familiar about it.

 

`No?´ Peter isn’t at all surprised that the man can’t recall whom he is looking at, even if Deaton had only helped deliver a handful of younglings there was no reason for him to recall one that had not been a Hale, but it’s still amusing to see the man of knowledge at a loss, `I would have thought you’d remember Claudia’s son.´

 

`Stilinski? ´ Deaton gasps in shock, dark eyeswide and mouth agape which is a completely new look on the rather impressive looking male.  Peter answers with a confirming nod.Peter is the slightest bit disapointed over the lack of reaction from the pup when the proud name of Stilinski was brought up.

 

`How?´ the man that could stand against a werewolf any day as if he too was one of them asked, sounding confused and shocked.

 

`Pups got fire in his heart.´  is all Peter needs to say because it is so very true, the little wolfling had survived ten years without a pack to care and educate him, the pup had successfully decimated the Alpha pack which was something not even the hunters had managed to do. Everyone knew hunters had been chasing for the Alpha killer, even werewolves had been hunting it, but none of them had caught the little thing and none of them had even known it was a pup.

 

Peter nearly laughs as he recalls his own ideas of what the Alpha Killer might have been, never in a million years had he imagined it to be little Stilinski.

 

`T-that maybe, ´ Deaton says while shaking his head, `but the truth of the matter is, ´ the brown orbs look at Peter with an newfound determination, `he is dangerous.´

 

`Aren’t we all.´ Peter responds, it is not a questions, and he moves a little bit closer to the cage, he is enthralled by the creature inside the cage and willing to risk the wrath of packs and hunters alike for the sake of the pup. He would have chased after the pup if he's own mate hadn't been alive then, there was just something about the pup.

 

`And ill, the best thing for him would be to end his misery.´ the words was full of wisdom and sympathy, none of which Peter appreciated at the moment. He'd found the pup and he would not just let Death take it, not now.

 

`If you have nothing more to offer us than the undesired execution of a pup, ´ Peter growls, and avoids saying the word innocent when it concerns the snarling beast in the corner, there wasn’t much innocent about the pup not now but that was hardly a just cause to kill what remained of the power Stilinski-bloodline, `Then you might as well take your leave Alan. I can find someone else to attend to him.´

 

`I can only hope this will not be the cause to the end of the Hale pack.´ the Emissary said while discarding the handgun, there was a newfound wariness coming off of the man of knowledge and magic, `What knowledge do you have of the injuries?´

 

Peter can’t help the small smile that begins to tug at his lips, Deaton’s need to be the Hale packs only go to guy in times of need hadn’t gone unnoticed by Peter; a replaced Emissary or healer in any pack was a stain that never could be washed off the replaced individual.

 

`There’s not much I can tell you,´ Peter admits and focuses back on the little wolf, ` all I know is what I can see and smell. Infections, broken bones, none existing healing.´ Deaton followed Peter’s gaze and gave a nod to each pieces of information, agreeing with the Alpha’s assessment once Peter was finished revealing what little he knew.

 

`His lack of healing is due to his inability to feed, for the sake of surviving longer his body has focused the energy on remaining alive instead healing broken bones and closing cuts.´ Deaton frowned as the caged wolf continued to bare its teeth at them, `I suspect if you’d left him be then he’d slipped into an unconscious state in matter of days and maybe stayed as such for a week before even the last of his energy would be drained.´

 

`He’s here now.´ Peter says, he is surprisingly thankful for finding the little boy before it was too late. Deaton simply sighed and shook his head it was enough to tell Peter that the Emissary still felt death was the only right thing to give the creature in the cage.

 

**~*~**

 

There was nothing enjoyable about watching Deaton work, especially not when the Emissary’s and his apprentice’s nerves were at the forefront, it had taken four tries to tranquilize the ailing pup even with Scott creating a distraction; injured and weak the pup had still been fast enough to avoid the tranquilizer darts until Scott grabbed it by the scruff and held it in place long enough for success to take place for his troubles the young male got a nice chunk torn off of his arm, the wounded had no trouble healing.  

 

While they waited for the cocktail of drugs to incapacitate the now very unhappy and untrusting wolf the preparations for what could turn out to be a difficult examination were made with the assistance of the Hale pack, each member helping out as best they could and each giving a curious look at the imprisoned creature.

 

With every new person arriving the more anxious the young wolf became, panting between growls and snarls.

 

One of the folding tables was brought down into the chamber by Peter’s nephew Derek who proceeded with the help of his best friend Boyd to scrub the table clean, because both of them were well equipped to handle less than pleasant moments and follow orders the two Betas were asked to stay behind for the possible need of a few extra hands.

 

With everything set-up everyone but Peter and three of his Betas and Emissary left the chamber, although Peter could tell more than a few of them stayed listening behind the heavy door instead of retreating back upstairs. Curiosity was one of the traits he could never remove from his pack mates, and he wouldn’t want too even if Isaac and Scott had gotten themselves in more than a few sticky situations because of it.

 

Watching the young wolfling struggle to stand after collapsing for a moment, the falling to the floor and getting up part had been going on for the past twenty minutes, and there were scrapes and a broken fang now from all the sudden tumbles to the ground face first. The skinny creature’s eyes burned with the stubborn will of a survivor and Peter couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful than that will.

 

`Shouldn’t he be down by now? ´ Scott asked as he watched the feral-werewolf rise to its three paws, body leaning against the back wall of the caged area, during one of its many falls the wolf had bit its tongue enough so that there would be stiches, blood kept on dripping out of the muzzle as did a lot of drool and foam.

 

`I’ll dart him once more.´ Deaton said moving to ready another dart in the blowpipe, Peter noticed how the hands of the man were shaking, `Scott be prepared we might need to intubate him.´ the mood that had already been tense increased in its severity at those words.

 

The dart struck the flank of the wolf, and the poor creature whined miserable before collapsing on the concrete floor, by instinct and pure will the creature crawled into the only safe place it could find the corner where a few shredded pieces of what had once been the garments of its parents lay. It nuzzled the shreds and whined even louder and it broke Peter’s heart in an entirely new way.

 

Peter listened to the heartbeat of the Stilinski pup, as the beats calmed he gave a nod to Deaton who with Scott hurried into the cage; there was a slight increase to the beat as they approached the distressed animal but nothing suggested that the wolf could do anything more than lay there eyes wide and fearful little growls and whimpers with the occasional whine escaped the distressed pup.

 

The Alpha watched as Deaton and Scott ran their hands over the body there were no words exchanged between the two just a few looks and nods and hand gestures which held meaning for the two but nothing to him, and Peter did not appreciate any lack of knowledge on his part for knowledge was power and Peter loved power. When Deaton touched the visibly injured leg a stench of pain rose from the creature which let out a strangled howl before finally passing out. 

 

`Shit.´ Scott muttered hands trembling, there was blood and something foul and dark covering his fingers and the palm of his hand. Scott looked like he might be sick at any moment.

 

`Go and wash your hands.´ Deaton said to Scott who was looking even more green around the gills, the vet continued inspect the leg that had caused so much agony to the little wolf, when Scott didn’t move just stared at something near the neck of the creature the veterinarian barked out, `Now Scott.´

 

`What’s wrong?´ Peter asked while watching Scott rush over to the washbasin, a putrid stench had suddenly latched on to the young male who proceeded to scrub his hands clean with an air of panic. Deaton and Scott remained tightlipped, refusing to respond to the Alpha’s question.

 

`What’s going on?´ Derek asked moving closer to his uncle, eyes switching between the emissary and the injured and sick animal and his fellow pack mate.

 

`Deaton.´ Peter raised his voice enough to draw the Emissary’s attention away from the wolf, Deaton grabbed the torn pieces of fabric while speaking with a voice full of anger, and `You should let me end him.´

 

`What’s wrong with him? ´ Peter asked ignoring the opinion of the man who was there to save a life and not to end it. Deaton turned to look at Peter before telling him he needed to take the pup to his clinic, the seriousness of the man made it impossible for Peter to argue against it; it was clear the life of the remaining Stilinski hung on the balance.  

 

`Why? We’ve got everything set-up here.´ Derek asked crossing his arms watching as the dark skinned man who’d been a close friend with his mother finished binding the unmoving form on the floor.

 

`I think there’s more damaged done to him than I had anticipated.´ Deaton sighed, `I fear he might need extensive surgery,´ Deaton picked up the miserable creature, `I’m sorry but I can’t operate on him here.´

 

`Why not, you’ve done it before? ´ Derek asked eyeing the little creature as if it was some ticking time bomb.

 

`He’s not healing.´ Peter answered, and Deaton responded with a small nod, `He’s worse off than what you thought? ´

 

`Far worse.´ Deaton admitted which was a terrible sign. Peter’s heart sank he had not imagined that he might be too late to save the young werewolf.

 

 

 


	3. Heal little Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter could not trust Deaton not to take matters into his own hands and so he Peter stayed to watch over his little wolf.

 

The Alpha of the Hale pack had been watching over the young unconscious werewolf for a few days now. The drugged-up state of the young wolf was a necessity Peter Hale couldn’t deny but knowing the importance of keeping the youngling from doing himself more harm than good by moving around did not ease the Alpha's nerves, even after seeing the damage the feral wolf had done to itself soon after slipping out of its slumber Peter couldn't  feel comfortable enough to leave the boy unsupervised and that was why Peter stayed night and day. The Alpha had been given a comfortable enough armchair after he'd declined the offering of a bed, the bed had not been an option for him for Peter knew if he laid down he might fall asleep, and sleep was not something he could risk at the moment for Peter was there to make sure the weak and ill wolf did not take a turn for worse; and perhaps Peter didn’t trust Deaton not to murder the young wolf the moment Peter left or closed his eyes.

 

The diagnosis had been anything but optimistic even after the surgeries to aid the poor wolf in its healing.

 

The damages done by years of neglect and the inability to properly heal had been far worse than anything Deaton had imagined possible, it had been far worse than even Peter could’ve imagined it to be,the most recent damage had been made by a car at least that seemed to be the verdict by the extent of the damage done to the leg and hip of the young werewolf, and what supported the idea that a car had hit the young werewolf was the amount of pieces of glass from a broken headlight found in the infected wound as well as underneath the skin that had begun to grow over a few of the shards.The x-rays revealed a cornucopia of old injuries which had healed poorly on their own thus forcing Deaton break three out of four of the you wolfs limbs, not only was the emissary forced to break and set a bunch of bones but he was also forced to extract several fangs and claws left behind by assailants that had made an attempt to slay the Alpha Killer; some of the fangs and claws were unmistakably that of the werewolf kind but some weren’t, some of the claws and fangs Deaton collected he kept due to their rarity.

 

Still regardless of the amount of surgery and the need to break and reset bones Peter was determined that the young werewolf should not be put down, even if this had been any other wolf trespassing on Hale land Peter would’ve supported Deaton’s decision of euthanasia; but this wasn’t just any wolf, this was a special little wolfling Peter had to protect and save now that he’d been given a second chance to do so, this was his chance to do an injustice his sister had made.

 

There was no doubt that it would take an unimaginable amount of time before young Stilinski would be well and capable enough to move around once more be it by assistance or its own accord,and before the wolf could begin to move on its own he’d be stuck in a wheel-chair designed to his wolf but also one for the human if of course the wolf shed its coat revealing the human form of the young werewolf who had possibly not been in human form since the night of its parents and packs death; and wasn’t that a thought, what if the little wolf hadn’t shed its wolf form during all those years alone and struggling?

 

Peter wouldn’t be telling tales if he said he dreaded the idea of trying to strap the wolf to the special-ordered wheel-chair especially when he could hardly use his Alpha power on something as feral as the young Stilinski. There was also the worry of what foolish and dangerous actions the young wolf would do once it was strapped to the wheeled creation; would the young wolf attempt an escape? ****

And yet regardless of any trials and tribulations the care of the young wolf would cause him or his pack Peter would not give-up on the little wolf, Peter couldn’t abandon the young wolf now for he was certain saving the last of the Stilinski bloodline would be worth all the pain that might follow with dealing with the feral thing; Peter had no doubts that there had to be some grand reason why this creature sleeping in a small cage had survived this long, there had to be a reason to why the skeletally thin figure had survived as long as it had and why Peter had been the one to find it. ****

Peter would be his guardian, and he wouldn’t let the young wolf go without a fight no matter what his own pack and Emissary thought.

 

Watching the young werewolf continue to cling to life Peter feels mighty proud of his wisdom to ask his young Beta to fetch the remaining rags left of the wolfs parents, the scent of the lost Stilinski’s might no longer be fresh and mostly faded into nothing but it was evident they continued to give the pup comfort even now when he was unconscious nose buried in the messy rags.

 

Sitting there in the backroom of Deaton’s clinic he had to ponder in what state the human side would be of this little wolf, would the body only be human but the mind wolf and if the mental state was capable of human thought would it be that of the little life that had lost its parents in such a horrible way or a teenage boy with teenage desires and needs? Anything seemed so very possible with the werewolf who should’ve died long ago from starvation or infection.

 

Peter also questioned whether or not the now unconscious werewolf to whom he was reading out-loud when he’s own thoughts became too much would understand human speech, or would every word be nothing more than a garbled mess of sound was and what if deciding what book to read was a waste of time?Could the young remnants of the Stilinski pack speak a single word or would any communication be that of grunts, growls, snarls and huffs?

 

Would the human counterpart of this werewolf walk like a human or move like the feral animal isolation and fear had created?

 

And what of its instincts, would the instinct to kill be too powerful to tame? Would Peter become yet another Alpha killed by the Alpha Slayer?

 

There were so many questions none which would be answered until Deaton decided it would be safe for the young werewolf to come out of its drug induced coma, there would be no answers to the questions of the human nature until the young werewolf gave up its wolf-form.

 

`Peter? ´

 

The fact that Peter hadn’t noticed the arrival of his nephew and niece should’ve been a reason for concern but Peter had no time for such waste of thought and time,the wolfling needs his attention and protection more than he needs to dwell on none important things.

 

The scent of Melissa famous chicken chilly soup and freshly baked and surprisingly moist cornbread with jalapeno peppers whisper to him causing his mouth water,the scent of the delicious foods causes his hunger to make itself known by a loud rumbling coming from his stomach.

 

`We’ve brought dinner.´ Laura said with an unnecessary loudness and cheerfulness while lifting the basket she was carrying up so he could get a better look, `Melissa thought you might need some food.´

 

Since the Alpha pack had slaughtered the McCall pack including Melissa’s mate the wonderful woman and her son Scott had joined his pack blessing Peter and those in his pack with Melissa’s skillful cooking but also the great deal of care she showed his betas.

 

`Thank the stars,´ Peter smiled at his niece eagerly accepting the food she brought to him, Peter opened the plastic container the increase of the delicious spicy scents mixed with delicious chicken truly caused his mouth to water and his stomach rumble a little bit louder even before he brought the first spoonful of the soup to his lips; and not for the first time did Peter think he should simply try and convince Melissa to mate with him to secure her cooking for his entire life, but he knew she would never mate again she’d said so more than once.

 

`How’s the, ´ Laura asked nodding at the direction of the unconscious wolf, `Alpha-killer? ´

 

`Please refrain from calling him that, ´ Peter said with a harshness that wasn’t really all that necessary and neither were the Alpha red glare he directed towards her, but Laura rarely took him seriously and this was one of those times.

 

`Call him either Genim or Stiles.´ Peter says before consuming a few spoonful of the delicious soup, he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped when a deliciously spicy piece of chicken slipped into his mouth.

 

`We need to help him get in touch with his human side.´ Peter continues to say between spoonful’s of the wonderful soup, but although he was eating he continued to watch his niece who’d been circling the cage like it held within its bars something intriguing.

 

`If he has one.´ Laura snorted while kneeling down next to the cage.

 

`He has one.´ Peter said rather sharply watching his niece eyeing the injured wolf like some curious oddity brought for her amusement, `he just needs to find it again, and he _will_ find it.´ ****Peter knows he sounds far more sure than he truly is and it seemed even though he’d tried to sound certain without any reasonable doubt there was doubt, neither his niece or nephew believed him, neither Derek or Laura had the slightest bit of faith Peter had in the feral boy but then again neither one had been eye to eye with the wolf or seen him when he’d been  a little boy deathly afraid but determined to live;Peter had however been eye to eye with the feral wolf and he’d seen a strong will to survive, he’d also seen something bright and clever there as well one which made him believe this wolf wasn’t a mindless creature of violent instincts.

 

Peter was sure that the only reason this injured wolf had even managed to kill one alpha after another was due to more than strength and speed, there had to be more than just an animalistic urge to kill, there had to be an ability to think and plan to trap and lure a mindless bloodthirsty creature could not do such things.

 

`He’ll surprise you Laura.´ Peter says before going back to eating his soup, and he held no doubts that the little wolf would surprise her and not only her but everyone else how exactly the young Stilinski would do it was however something even Peter could not imagine.

 


	4. Meatballs with Pooh Bear

Suspicious and these days very alert eyes are watching him from the corner of the little cell they were keeping the little werewolf. The feral little creature was resting on the small makeshift bed that was made out of old blankets and clothes that had the Hale packs scent on them, but it wasn’t the bed that gave the little werewolf any comfort unlike the remaining straps left off of its parents.

  
Peter Hale may not be looking at the little werewolf while he continued to read from a familiar book, a book which had survived several teething werewolf-babes and horrific tantrums that had sent the book flying across rooms and been thrown down the stairs, but although Peter continues to read to the feral creature he is well-aware of every sound and move the young wolf makes where it lays.

  
This is where Peter spends most of the hours of the day, leaving only for the night, although he has begun to wonder if he should spend his nights down there in what some might foolishly think was just a basement. Peter reads to the werewolf hoping that eventually it would find some comfort in his company, he however does fear that after each step forward two steps were taken back after each session of physical therapy; the carefully planned and executed sessions were designed to help save the hindquarters of the young wolf, but the little creature didn’t understand that all that was done to it was to aide it in its recovery, all it knew was pain and fear.

  
Peter paused his reading when the sound of his nephew descending the stairs caught his attention, the little wolf that had been laid down onto the makeshift bed in the corner of the room started growling, perhaps expecting another round of physio to commence or perhaps it was simply the fact that suddenly there was one more person for it to watch and worry about.

  
It was rather disappointing to Peter’s confidence that even after over a month the only child of the Stilinski’s didn’t trust him, certainly Peter could throw food for it to eat but it wouldn’t eat off of his hand no matter if it was bacon he was offering or chicken.

  
`He seems better.´ Peter hears his nephew say which was something Derek seemed to say every time he came down there to check on Peter and the little wolf, although Derek had stopped agreeing with the idea of having the wolf putdown he still didn’t seem to trust it enough to believe it wouldn’t somehow manage to kill Peter even with the thick bars standing between them.

  
`He is.´ Peter agreed throwing a piece of meatball to the little wolf when it paused it’s growling. `He’s been moving around a bit more.´

  
`Seriously Peter, he’s not a dog.´ Derek groaned as the little wolf reached for the meatball that had landed a few inches away from it and its treasures.

  
`Oh Derek, I am perfectly aware of that.´ Peter says keeping his voice calm and steady, watching as the little wolf devoured one of the meatballs Melissa had made, `But positive reinforcement can never be a bad thing.´

  
`You know Erica thinks you’ve lost it,´ Derek says with a sigh while sitting down near the bars separating them from the little wolf that had already managed to bite Isaac as well as Scott, both hadn’t been cautious enough around the feral little creature in the very beginning of its recovery and now well both seemed eager to keep a distance to it, `sitting down here day and night reading to him,´ Derek nods in the direction of the little werewolf that had gone back to growling eyeing both him and his uncle suspiciously.

  
`Well, there’s not much one can talk about with someone who hasn’t had any human interaction or influence in years,´ Peter responds easily enough, `And I do recall you and Laura found great comfort in me reading to you about the great adventures of Pooh Bear and his friends.´

  
`Yes. Fine. ´ Derek says picking at a lonely thread dangling from the sleeve of his grey Henley, `But he’s not five.´

  
`True. True.´ Peter agrees before tossing another meatball to the little wolf as it stopped growling again but waiting a beat longer than before, `However I think reading to him stories his own mother might’ve read him might spark some sense of familiarity.´

  
`It might also give him some comfort.´ Derek hums watching as the little wolf sniffed at the little shreds of fabric that had lost any real scent of Alpha Stilinski and his mate and yet the little feral werewolf stuck in its wolf form just wouldn’t let them go.

  
Peter doesn’t know what to say to this and so he doesn’t say anything.

  
`You think he’s ever going to – you know? ´ Derek asks and Peter wants to believe that the young werewolf would reach the feral werewolf who had been silent long enough to earn him another slightly larger piece of meatball.

  
`I have to believe he will.´ Peter says watching as the little wolf closed the small distance between the makeshift bed and the meatball that hadn’t reached him where he’d been resting, `I feel we wronged him all those years ago, and this is our chance to undo some of it.´

  
`Mom did, that’s what you’re thinking, right?´ Derek says his voice a little bit sharper and the little werewolf leaves the meatball alone and stands as best he could on its front legs as the back where still unable to hold it up, and a dangerous roll of growls started once more.

  
Peter doesn’t confirm or deny it, all he does is hush the little werewolf who ignores him completely and just continues to growl at them while dragging itself back to the messy little dog bed that had become a safe place for it, or at least it was the spot where the feral little thing went too when it felt overwhelmed and afraid which was almost all the time.

  
There’s a tension now that hangs heavily over them, and Peter is very tempted to ask Derek to leave because this was not the place for negative energy not when he was trying to convince the little wolf that this was a safe place to shift.

  
`He doesn’t even smell all that sick anymore.´ Derek says after a while perhaps understanding that Peter had no intentions of having a conversation about Talia and her mistakes.

  
`Deaton thinks that any day now the natural healing process will start.´ Peter tells his nephew hoping the little wolf would go back to eating its meatball instead of growling and watching him and Derek like they were the enemy, like he expected one of them to go for his jugular at any given moment.

  
`That’s good.´ Derek says before standing-up slowly so not to startle the little wolf further, `The Argents want to talk – I think they’ve learned about our little guest.´

  
Peter’s blood may run a little bit colder at that and he wants to curse the turn of their luck, but he keeps it together.

  
`They’re going to drop in, ´ Derek rubs his hand over his neck, `in a fortnight- whatever that means.´

  
Peter doesn’t like the idea of the Argents dropping in unannounced even if they would say giving him the whole in a fortnight thing would be a heads-up, but it really wasn’t an exact date now was it?

  
`They’ll ask you to kill it, you know that right.´ Derek tells Peter while glancing at the little werewolf who was clearly listening to both of them, of course Peter knew this and he confirmed it with a little nod without another word Derek left Peter alone with what some called his pet-project.

  
Peter looked over at the little wolf who looked rather nervous, anxious, dare he say it the little wolf understood to be worried about its future.

  
`Listen young Stilinski,´ Peter keeps his voice soft and gentle but doesn’t try and hide the fact that this is very serious business, `I’ll try and keep you safe, I promise, but you need to help me do that.´ He leans forward just a little as the little wolf tilts his head, lips still raised in a soundless snarl, `You need to be less,´ Peter gestures at the young werewolf, `like this, you need to stop looking like you’ll rip the throat out of people because if you do the Argents will give the kill order.´ but instead of doing something to convince Peter that he understood what was being said the younger werewolf launched itself at him, or would’ve if the movement hadn’t caused it enough pain to yelp and collapse to the ground.

  
                                                                                                                                ~*~

  
With the looming threat of the Argents and the judgement they would so easily lay on the head of the supposed Alpha Killer Peter was harboring the Hale Alpha found himself in an undesirable position of risking the well-being of his pack. Peter Hale had the less than friendly and undeniably feral werewolf that remained trapped in its wolf-form moved from the bleak and none too comforting surroundings of the dungeon to the small library on the first-floor of the house, a decision everyone including Peter questioned. Of course the relocation of the young wolf demanded that the books that sat within the reaching distance of the unstable werewolf, not to mention all the various artifacts had to be relocated too. Isaac and Scott regardless of how wary they had become of the little wolf had built it a little nest which of course the young wolf didn’t use until its first bedding had been removed, and the rags of its parents had been placed in its new resting place.

  
Once a day each member of the pack was demanded to sit in the library with the young wolf, and each day its meals were brought to it by someone in the pack, at first this sudden changed upset the young wolf enough to cause its stomach to take an unpleasant turn but eventually it as well as the rest of the pack came under a mutual agreement not to get too close to each other.

  
Peter would spend most of his time with the young feral wolf, still reading to it.

  
To ensure there were far more steps forward than back Peter decided to have the physio removed from the little wolfs daily routines, it might be frowned-upon by Deaton but Peter’s concern was on the psychological development of the young werewolf who was in grave danger.

  
After a week spent on the first-floor and inside the library the growling and snarling was diminished to only a couple of warning snarls and growls when someone came too close or moved too quickly, but it wasn’t enough not nearly Chris Argent was somewhat over cautious about the successfulness of rehabilitation of feral-werewolves, the hunter was keen to uphold the outdated view of having a feral werewolf putdown rather than waste time on drawing them out of the unstable mindset.

  
Peter watched his young charged sleeping peacefully on its bed, or in its nest as Isaac and Scott called it, both boys were doing their homework in the library with Erica and Boyd, the little wolf had growled and snarled for almost half-an-hour before realizing that none of them would leave. The hands of time were ticking and the Argents were drawing closer, and Peter was worried that although the young wolf had come this far it simply wasn’t enough.


End file.
